The present invention generally relates to providing relevant and authentic channel content to users and, more particularly, to providing relevant and authentic channel content to users based on user persona and interest.
An internet-based media channel (or channel) may include a netcast or group of internet-accessible audio/video content. Channel content may include an episodic series of digital audio or video files which a user can download and listen to. Channel content may be available on a subscription basis, so that new episodes are automatically downloaded via web syndication to the user's own local computer, mobile application, or portable media player. Subscriptions to channels may revolve around topics personalized to listener preferences, and may be streamed or downloaded on demand. Channel content may be associated with social media platforms, and may be either transient or non-transient. Thousands or more audio artifacts related to internet-based media channels may be available for users to cater to users' varying interests. Social media-based channels may be formed by users of similar interest across geographies to interact and enjoy a shared experience surrounding content of a particular topic with which the users share an interest.